The Clique: Reaching the Top Again
by Leigh Ahearne
Summary: TPC is all ready for high school at Rosewood Academy in the UES. Ehmagawd! But are they ready for harder challenges and reaching the top - again?
1. Summary

**The Clique gets ready for making their way to the top again...**

**Massie Block: **Now that eighth grade's over, Massie holds a farewell party for all LBRs and her ex-crushes in her estate so that she could show who's still number one in the end. And with an ah-mazing surprise from their parents, the TPC is now officially going to attend Rosewood, an exclusive private boarding school in the Upper East Side of New York City. Ehmagawd! Massie is so ready to pack up this year's latest hot Sevens, with her purple streak still intact, and showing ex-Derrington that she can live without him during her high school years in Rosewood. But what happens if Rosewood isn't exactly ready to accept Massie as their alpha when they already have _other_ alphas? It looks like TPC's friendships are put to the test and Massie would do anything to get to the top, even if it means clawing...

**Kristen Gregory:** Thanks to her BFFs' parents, she gets a hot new scholarship on one condition from her mom and dad: _don't get in trouble_. As if she ever will! But maybe that's because sometimes she dodges Massie's plans and makes them do it. Now, for a change, she decides to make friends with the EWAs (Eternal Wannabe Alphas), and doesn't care even if Massie kicks her out of TPC and replaces her with a hotter, richer, and even smarter girl. Did she really do the right thing?

**Dylan Marvil:** After losing almost ten pounds, Dylan now has a fab model bod and is now flirting with a hot boy from Kiran Hall, Rosewood's brother school. Isn't that ah-mazing? But maybe sometimes you can't trust a guy every other girl wants to be his girlfriend, so maybe Dylan will be a size zero instead of the size-one thanks to depression...

**Alicia Rivera: **Misses Josh, her ah-dorable Ralph Lauren loving crush like crazy now that they're gonna be away from each other in high school. Her friends give her some advice: get over him. OK, so that is seriously easy, with her beauty and C-cups, and now she's got a dozen boys flirting with her, she forgets Josh and starts over. But maybe she didn't paid much attention on which school he's going. Not only that, she's trying her best to spill the gossip and win the post as the school's news reporter...can't high school be so much pressure for her?

**Claire Lyons:** Since her boyfriend, Cam Fisher is actually going to Kiran Hall, Claire's totally excited that they'll be studying next door, meeting on weekends. She's totally ecstastic with Cam by her side in the depressing years of high school, but it doesn't actually last that much when she finds out there's another other boy who's worth flirting for...will Claire actually ditch Cam for this other guy?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, 21st August**

**7:19 PM  
**

"You guys, do you really think I could seriously wear this?" Claire Lyons put her hands on her hips as she studied her reflection and frowned. She wasn't exactly happy about wearing this ridiculous outfit. "I look hideous."

Massie Block rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laire, that outfit does nawt make you look like a ho," she scoffed. "You better be glad I chose that for you. It makes you look completely ah-dorable, right, girls?"

Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil and Alicia Rivera nodded. "Of course," they said flatly, as if it was so obvious they couldn't believe Claire couldn't even notice it.

"See." Massie rolled her eyes. She scooped up her black pug, Bean, and studied her own outfit for tonight's big event. "Now, will you puh-lease stop worrying whether you look hawt or nawt. It's time for wardrobe check!" She beamed. "Alicia, let's start with you."

"Yay!" Alicia cheered. The Spanish beauty hugged herself, stood up from Massie's mauve-sheeted bed and twirled, modeling her outfit.

Massie held up an imaginary microphone. "Alicia Rivera is currently wearing a black Ralph Lauren Anna Beth Jacquard halter dress, which looks kuh-yoot with those golden Adabelle metallic sandals. She gets extra points for curling her hair and eventually tying a golden hairband. Congratulations; you're a nine-point-seven."

Alicia bowed modestly while the other girls clapped.

"Me next," Dylan stood up and modeled her own clothes.

"Dylan Marvil is currently wearing an ah-mazing DKNY silk chiffon pearl print dress which shows her red hair, plus an ah-dorable pair of Jimmy Choo peep-toe pumps. I j'adore your metallic Balenciaga tote! I'm also happy that both of you have stayed true to our dress truce!" Massie beamed again, reminding everybody about the truce they had agreed on - tonight they were going to wear black and gold. "Congrats, Dyl - you're a nine-point-eight. Next!"

Kristen stood up and twirled.

"Looking sporty-chic is Kristen Gregory. Thank Gawd you ditched that peasant skirt which is now dead at the back of my Range Rover. She looks ah-mazing with the black short-shorts, plaid golden vest, golden leggings and the black Ella Moss collared blouse. The Jimmy Choo slip-ons colored gold match the outfit, along with the DKNY purse. Congratulations, you're a nine-point-six."

While Kristen bowed and Alicia and Dylan cheered, Claire stood up.

"Kuh-laire, for the first time ever in TPC history, I'm glad you made an effort to choose something fashionable and envy-worthy. The Juicy Couture fruity-print silk dress looks ah-dorable with your DKNY pumps, plus the Colcci purse I bought for your birthday. For the first time in the history of your ranks," Massie announced, "You're a nine-point-eight!"

Everyone cheered louder than they needed to. Claire blushed. It seemed embarassing enough for Massie go ahead and tell everyone she wasn't exactly as fashionable as far as The Pretty Committee girls did. It was two years since she moved from Orlando to Westchester. Two years since she was part of the infamous Pretty Committee. Two years since she was IN.

Massie checked her Coach watch. "Seven-thirty," she declared. "The BOCD eighth-graders' farewell party has officially started as of ten minutes ago. Ready to break all the LBRs' and the ex-crushes' hearts?"

"YES!" The other girls screamed.

"Then get ready for our official entrance!"

"YAY!" All of them shrieked, living for the BOCD farewell party Massie's parents, William & Kendra had planned, mainly because they were "going to miss all their friends", as Massie had reasoned. Little did William and Kendra knew that it was all about showing the LBRs (Losers Beyond Repair) and ex-crushes that they were still IN.

That the Pretty Committee was still IN. Forever.


	3. Chapter 2

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**The Block Estate**

**The Front Lawn**

**21st** **August, Saturday**

**7:43 PM**

"Ehmagawd, you guys totally had forgotten to rate me," Massie said as Dylan led them into the main house's front lawn.

"So?" Kristen rolled her eyes. "It's nawt like you have to get rated all the time. You're ahb-viously a total ten."

"Point," Alicia agreed.

Massie rolled her eyes and beamed. "I'm wearing a Marc Jacobs gold tank dress which has a chunky black belt on the waist and a pair of Miss Sixty platform wedges. My hair is in an ah-dorably styled chignon thanks to Jakkob. I'm holding my Louis Vuitton black clutch. Any suggestions?"

"Ten," Claire offered immediately, who decided to be very nice to Massie, mainly because she had given Claire her highest rank yet.

"Ah-greed," Dylan nodded. Kristen and Alicia copied Dylan.

Massie smiled. "Thanks," she beamed. "I just have to look like ah-mazing 'cause Mom and Dad invited the ex-crushes with _Derrington_." Even to her own ears, she sounded like she was ready to puke when she said her ex-boyfriend's name. But she decided to keep her cool.

"MASSIE!" Kendra, her mother yelled. She was wearing a slimming Louis Vuitton silk dress, and at her heels was another girl who seemed to be very uncomfortable.

Massie smiled. "Hi, Mom," she said after she kissed her mother's cheek. She looked around the lawn. Everyone seemed to be having fun; even Claire's younger brother, Todd Lyons was dancing around with his petite friend, Tiny Nathan. "This party rocks!"

"Thank you, dear," Kendra smiled, showing white teeth. "Would you mind if I leave the party for a while?"

"Sure, Mom, anytime, " Massie responded a little too quickly. She loved it when her parents weren't around. Even though they were somehow super-glamorous and super-cool, she knew that they could get embarrassing sometimes.

Dylan led them to the buffet table, where a couple of hawt Briarwood boys were checking them out. She took a cookie from a silver tray. "Want some?" she offered.

"Uh, no thanks," Claire said absent-mindedly as she gazed at something on the dance floor.

"What are you looking at?" Massie asked her and copied Claire. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat, because staring at her back was her not-too-ahbvious hawt crush, Dempsey Solomon.

Massie walked over to where Dempsey was standing. He looked so ah-dorable in his blazer, white T-shirt and black pants. A pair of leather shoes completed his outfit.

"Hey," he flashed her a megawatt smile - the kind that shone so brightly Massie had to shade her eyes. But she didn't. She just smiled back.

"Hey," she said, stepping forward, which was a signal to the other members of the Pretty Committee that it was alone time with Dempsey. She heard two of them growl (Dylan and Kristen?) and two of them sigh (Alicia and Claire?).

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Massie looked around to make sure that she was the one Dempsey was asking and not some other LBR. Oh. So she was the one he was asking. The other girls had went some place off. "Sure," she nodded. He led her to the center of the dance floor and started dancing.

Massie followed suit and started dancing like him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derrick Harrington – aka Derrington – her ex-crush gaze at her and Dempsey enviously.

Massie smiled brighter than she intended to. This night was going exactly better than she hoped for – Derrington was jealous, and somehow, Dempsey might have a crush on her, too.

"What are you smiling about?" Dempsey asked.

"Nothing," she said. But the truth was, it wasn't exactly _nothing_.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Block Estate**

**Front Lawn**

**21st August, Saturday**

**7:52 PM**

Claire watched Massie dancing with Dempsey enviously. Why oh why hadn't Cam Fisher, her boyfriend, been able to arrive? She'd already texted him four messages. And that didn't even count the four calls which went straight to his voice mail.

"I can't believe Massie ditched us for Dempsey," Kristen whined. The four girls were walking together to the Blocks' guesthouse to hang out in Claire's bedroom, which was originally Dylan's suggestion.

"I know," Alicia agreed. "It's like Dempsey's worth hanging out with than us."

"C'mon, guys, I think it's because Mass wants to show Derrington she can live without him," Dylan said. She chomped on a cookie. "I mean, Derrington dumped her because he thought she was, like, immature or something."

"We already watched that episode," Claire sighed. "Episode 47, Skye's Famous Couples party."

"Point," Alicia lifted her finger. "Besides, I've been texting Josh, and he still hasn't replied yet!"

"Me too," Claire said. "I've been calling and texting Cam lately and he still hasn't replied to me yet! Do you think they're dumping us for other girls?"

"Ehmagawd, no," Alicia rolled her eyes. "That would so nawt be true. I mean, The Pretty Committee members are the hawtest in OCD."

"Seriously." Kristen and Dylan nodded.

Just then, Claire felt her phone vibrate.

**CAM: **WHERE R U?

**CLAIRE: **WAT ABT U?

**CAM: **I'M ALREADY THE PARTY.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire almost dropped her phone. "He's already at the party! I haven't noticed him!"

"Is Josh already here, too?" Alicia asked eagerly.

Claire shrugged and replied considering Alicia's question.

**CLAIRE: **IS JOSH THERE 2?

**CAM: **Y R U LOOKING 4 HIM?

**CLAIRE: **ALICIA IS.

**CAM: **OH. YUP. HE'S STANDING NEXT 2 ME.

The conversation continued for a few minutes until Claire dropped her handphone in her handbag.

"Josh's already here, too," Claire said. "They'll be waiting by the buffet table. What about you, Kris? Dyl? What are you guys gonna do?"

"We were thinking about flirting with some other hawter HARTs," Dylan said confidently. Kristen nodded. "After all, the ex-crushes aren't the only hawt guys we know. Oh, correction - they _were_ hawt HARTs. But not anymore."

"Point." Alicia high-fived them.

They turned back and started making their way to the party again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire looked around the huge tent (which was an extra precaution unless it started to rain). Massie was still dancing with Dempsey and she was smiling brightly while Derrington watched both of them enviously. She made her way to the buffet table with Alicia, but stopped when she noticed that the guys weren't their at all.

"Where are they?" Alicia muttered. Claire shrugged.

Just then, as if answering Alicia's question, she smelled the familiar scent of Drakkar Noir. She turned around and saw Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz standing together.

"Hey." Cam gave Claire a breathtaking smile.

Claire blushed and smiled back.

"Ehmagawd, your outfit looks ah-mazing," Claire heard Alicia say as she inspected Josh's outfit - a pair of jeans, a ragged-looking T-shirt and Nike sneakers.

"Nice clothes," Cam complimented her. Claire blushed again. She grinned. "You too," she said.

Cam grinned back. "You wanna dance?" he asked.

Claire nodded and they walked to the dance floor together.

"So why haven't you been replying to my calls and messages?" Claire asked. According to the other PC members, a guy who didn't reply to _any_ forms of communication you made to him (i.e. text messages, IMs, phone calls), it was possible that he had been ignoring you, two-timing you, or just giving you the silent treatment.

"My phone was on silent," he explained. Claire wasn't exactly sure to believe him or not. He continued, "I couldn't hear a single thing."

Claire nodded. She decided to believe him - for now.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**22****nd**** August, Sunday**

**12:04 AM**

"Ehmagawd, I'm so tired," Alicia said as she plopped down on Massie's mauve-sheeted bed. "The whole party was like, so energetic."

"I know," Kristen agreed. "I danced the whole night with this hawt guy."

"Is he a HART?" Dylan asked Kristen. Only a few boys earned HART (Hawt, Alpha, Rich & Toned) status from the Pretty Committee.

"Yup," Kristen nodded. "Except that he's an alpha for more popular guys, nawt soccer boys."

"Kuh-laire, what are you staring at?" Massie had been so engrossed in Kristen and Dylan's conversation she hadn't noticed Claire was staring at something as she put on the outfit Massie had forced Claire to wear for tonight's sleepover party: a cami top and boy shorts.

"Uh, nothing," Claire lied. "It's just that-" She paused. Massie was way more concerned now. She couldn't believe Claire was hiding something from her friends.

"Tell us!" Kristen urged.

"C'mon!" Dylan groaned while opened a bag of baked Lays.

"How many gossip points is it worth?" Alicia asked eagerly. Massie gave her a please-stop-thinking-about-that-now. Alicia sighed.

"I dunno." Claire shrugged. "I thinks it's ten or something like that, but it's about my suspicions with Cam."

"Real-ly?" Alicia asked. "Same! I've been having my suspicions with Josh, too, 'cause you know, they didn't reply to a single thing we sent tonight."

"Oh." Massie breathed a sigh of relief. She had thought it was about Dempsey having another crush at someone, or maybe Dempsey two-timing her. It was crucial for Massie's reputation that Dempsey wouldn't be like Derrington.

While Claire and Alicia rambled on and on about why would Cam and Josh be ignoring them, Kristen and Dylan chomping on Dylan's bag of chips, Massie clapped her hands twice.

"Would you guys puh-lease listen to what I'm going to say?" Massie declared. "I have ah lawt of things to tell you concerning about our future high school years."

To Massie's satisfaction, everyone hurried to get dressed in their pj's.

She put her hands on her skinny hips while the other girls sat down on her fluffy sheepskin rug.

"As you all know, next week we're gonna start the ninth-grade as alphas." Massie sat down on her computer chair to be much more comfortable. "And I'm not very sure that you all know where we're going."

"Uh, nope." Claire looked down on her cuticles. Alicia shrugged, while Kristen and Dylan continued eating their chips.

Massie tapped her foot and said, "This year, we are going to Rosewood Prep, the most ex-clusive, and hawtest school in the Upper East Side."

"Ehmagawd!" All of them screamed. They jumped up and down on the bed except for Kristen.

"But what about _me_?" Kristen wailed.

"Don't worry, Kris, my parents talked about it with yours, and you're officially on scholarship," Massie reassured her while jumping up and down.

"Yay!" Kristen screamed and joined them. They were all laughing until tears strolled down their cheeks.

"Girls, what's happening?" Kendra opened the bedroom door.

"Nothing, Mom," Massie said with a smile. Her mother closed the door.

She smiled to herself again. Everything was going so ... _perfect_. Too perfect, she thought.

* * *

A moment later, the girls were exhausted – all of them were deciding on the perfect outfits for their first month at Rosewood. They had already decided on each of their first-day-of-school outfits – which was, according to Massie, to be more fun but not too immature, a game; each person will choose a few clothes from Massie's walk-in closet (thank God they were the same size), and they will get rated by how ah-mazing the outfit they chose was.

"OK, time's up!" Massie shouted once the thirty-minutes time limit was over. "Can we puh-lease start with Leesh's outfit first?"

Alicia stepped forward and twirled the way she did during the wardrobe check before the party.

Massie took a recorder from her table. "Alicia is currently wearing, as usual, Ralph Lauren material," she announced. "Extra points for the ah-dorable Belleview ruffle sateen blouse, stretch belted ankle pants and the Trina metallic leather sandals. Extra, extra points for your Juicy Couture beach tote. Congratulations, you get a nine-point-nine. It's totally wearable for the first day."

Everyone applauded politely while Dylan went up next.

"With the sleeveless piano rib Miss Sixty cowlneck sweater, and pencil-straight Juicy Couture jeans is Dylan Marvil. The Marc Jacobs patent-leather black flats look ah-mazing with your outfit, and I double-dog luh-v that skinny belt cinched around your waist. The Pucci handbag is an ah-mazing touch. Totally wearable for the first day! Congratulations, you're a nine-point-eight."

Everyone cheered and Kristen stepped forward.

"Kristne Gregory is currently wearing a Juicy Couture green run ruffled dress. It looks ah-dorable with her black leggings and green Miu Miu flats. Luh-v the black satchel! I also luh-v that green thick hairband. It's so wearable. Congratulations, you're a nine-point-five!" Massie declared.

Claire stepped forward. She knew that it would get a nine or higher anyway, since Massie had helped her decide what to wear.

"Kuh-laire, I so ah-dore that floral lace pencil skirt. That silk charmause ruched front blouse looks ah-mazing with that DKNY lambswool cashmere cozy jacket. J'adore those Jimmy Choo pumps. Totally wearable for the first day. You're a nine-point-three!"

Claire blushed while the others applauded and cheered.

"Now for me," Massie announced and showed them the Massie-sized mannequin she'd gotten. "I'm wearing a Lauren Moffat lemon-colored printed smock dress which is kuh-yoot with these black tights and yellow-colored Jimmy Choo flats. I only need to curl my hair, tie it into a hairband and put on some donut earrings. Suggestions?"

"Nine-point-eight," Kristen said.

"Ah-greed," Alicia nodded while Claire and Dylan nodded.

"Ehmagawd, it's already one in the morning," Kristen gasped. "And we need to shop for brand-new outfits tomorrow!"

"Puh-lease! There's twenty-four hours tomorrow." Massie rolled her eyes. "We have loads of time."

"Point." Alicia lifted a finger.

"Ninth-grade is so going to rock!" Claire punched a fist in the air.

"Totally." Dylan nodded.

Massie smiled at her friends. They were so right about one thing:

The Pretty Committee was going to denominate Rosewood Prep.


End file.
